The objective of the present proposal is to evaluate fluoroprostaglandins related to natural PGF2 alpha as potential leuteolytic agents. We plan to synthesize in optically pure form 12-fluoroPGF2 alpha, ent-15-epi-12-fluoroPGF2 alpha, 10 alpha-fluoroPGF2 alpha, 10 beta-fluoroPGF2 alpha, and 8-fluoroPGF2 alpha.